


Submissive

by SeokShine97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeokShine97/pseuds/SeokShine97
Summary: Wonwoo visited DK's house to ask if he could give him some sugar..-Much more happened.(2 boys making out, and a bit of fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY:D
> 
> Dont steal my stories, thank you.

‘’Wonwoo hyung!’’ DK exclaimed, flashing his ‘famous’ adorable smile, his eyes forming into two crescents. DK stepped aside, letting his Hyung come in, who had a small smile on his lips, barely visible.  
Typical Wonwoo.

DK stepped aside letting his Wonwoo hyung in. Wonwoo looked at DK from head to toe, letting his eyes linger on DK’s deliciously thick thighs.  
‘’Hyung?’’ DK asked.  
Wonwoo looked back up again, his eyes meeting DK’s innocent ones.  
‘’Did you want something Hyung, you don’t come here, unless you want something.’’  
I want you… Wonwoo felt like saying, but instead he showed an unusual big smile, for someone like Wonwoo.  
‘’Ah Dokyeom-ah! I came, because there is no sugar left at my house, I wanted to ask, if I could borrow some sugar from you?’’  
DK looked confused for a second, but after a couple of seconds, it seemed like a lightbulb lit up in his head, and he had that cute smile on his face again.  
‘’Of course Hyung! Wait here, I’ll get it for you!’’ DK said happily, walking into the kitchen, that was only a few meters away, leaving Wonwoo at the doorstep.  
Wonwoo couldn’t keep his eyes away from DK’s thighs. DK was blessed with strong, thick thighs.  
Those thighs wrapped around me..  
Wonwoo mentally slapped himself, and got rid of the dirty thoughts.  
Well, not exactly.. They were still lingering in the back of his mind.

Wonwoo got impatient after a few seconds, and went into the kitchen to see why it was taking DK so long.  
When Wonwoo got there, DK was in front of him, moving around, trying to find the sugar, he guessed.  
Wonwoo walked a bit closer, placing his hands on DK’s hips from behind, and opened his mouth to ask if he could help.  
DK jerked in shock, and quickly turned around, facing Wonwoo now, who still had his hands placed on DK’s hips.  
DK let out a sigh, after he got over the shock. DK lightly slapped Wonwoo on the chest.  
‘’Ya, Wonwoo hyung! Don’t do it again, that scared me.’’  
DK’s lips would naturally turn into a pout, when he talked, especially when he got annoyed.  
Wonwoo let out a deep laugh, amused by DK’s actions.  
DK quickly looked down, blushing furiously, while playing with his sweater paws.  
‘’Aw, I’m sorry Dokyeom-ah, I didn’t mean to scare you, just came to ask if you needed help.’’  
Wonwoo rubbed DK’s hips, and pushed him onto the counter, letting him sit.  
‘’Y-ya W-Wonwo-o hyung!’’ DK stuttered, blushing again, trying to push Wonwoo away with his slim fingers, that were very feminine looking.  
Wonwoo laughed again, his dark eyes had a gleam in them.  
Wonwoo spread DK’s legs as much as he could, which got a suprised gasp out of DK, when he moved in between DK’s legs, so they were chest to chest, face to face.  
‘’H-Hyung.. What are you..’’  
‘’Shh, DK.’’  
And DK did keep shut after that. Wonwoo ran his fingers over DK’s thighs, his lips nearing DK’s.  
And that’s when his lips connected with DK’s full ones.  
Wonwoo took it a step further, lifting DK off the kitchen counter.  
DK wrapped his delicious thighs around Wonwoo’s waist, and his arms went around Wonwoo’s neck.  
Small whimpers escaped DK’s mouth, because Wonwoo was kissing him so passionately.  
Wonwoo grabbed DK’s ass in his hands, and quickly moved him over to the living room, not stopping for air.  
Wonwoo sat down on the couch, letting DK sit on his lap, his thighs on either side of Wonwoo. After a minute of making out, Wonwoo moved away from DK's lips, and felt like groaning, because of DK’s disheveled appearance.  
DK’s lips had gotten swollen because of the make out, and they were glossy, slightly gaping.  
DK’s sweater had fallen down on one side, letting his right shoulder show, and his collarbone.  
DK looked at Wonwoo with big eyes, almost like he couldn’t believe what just happened..  
‘’Hy-yung.. wh-hat does this m-mean?’’ DK stuttered out, his swollen lips slightly trembling.  
Wonwoo slipped his hands under DK’s ass, and moved him closer to him on his lap.  
He leaned towards DK's right ear.  
‘’This means you’re mine, Dokyeom-ah.’’ Wonwoo whispered in a husky voice, and then laid a kiss on the side of DK’s neck, then the exposed shoulder, because he couldn’t resist.  
DK shivered slightly, while leaning into Wonwoo, playing with his sweater paws.  
‘’O-okay..’’ Whispered DK, quickly glancing at Wonwoo then down at his sweater paws again, playing with them.


End file.
